


If I could do it all again, I wouldn’t change a thing.

by onlyhereforcaejose



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Also no smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyways, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Lesbians, MLM WLW solidarity, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, and a lil smut, angsty-ish ig, as a treat, because why not, but it’ll get sorted out in the end, enjoy, hopefully, i’m not a big fan of smut, maybe kissing tho, newt gets adopted by two lesbians in the scorch, newt has conflicted feelings for thomas, one sided newtmas, probably not, that’s all, yes this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforcaejose/pseuds/onlyhereforcaejose
Summary: Newt awakens in the rebuilt Wicked facility two years after the events of TDC. He learns that a cure has been made, but due to a lack of supplies and such high demand, it has not been announced to the public. Newt soon escapes to the Scorch and begins a journey to the Safe Haven where his friends are with his adoptive lesbian desert moms.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 8





	If I could do it all again, I wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: this is my first serious fic that i actually plan on updating (woo) so that’s pretty nice. sorry for the short first chapter, i was a little bit busy. Also, trigger warning for blood and hospitals.

The world around Newt was cold and dark. He felt an unrelenting pounding in his head, and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to mentally will the pain away. It obviously didn’t work and he relaxed, opening his eyes. He expected to see the pearly gates of heaven, or whatever afterlife awaited him. Instead he saw fluorescent industrial lights over his head. He sat up, his eyes darting around the room. He noticed multiple tubes sticking out of his arm, as well as a heart monitor. The monitor began to beep rapidly as his breathing quickened. He pulled the tubes out of his arm, blood beginning to spill and drip onto the tile floor. He turned, his legs dangling over the side of what seemed to be a hospital bed. 

He sat, trying to recollect his thoughts. He began muttering to himself, recalling his last memories. He remembered Denver and his friends, being taken to the Crank Palace, more importantly how he escaped soon after, and how his own best friend had nearly killed him. He had begged him to do it, of course, but his feelings about the incident were mixed. Was it necessary for Thomas to shoot him? Could he have been saved. It was too much for the blonde, and his head began to spin, his memories becoming blurs of faces and sights, sounds and colors.

He sat back down on the hospital bed. Blood was still gushing from where he had pulled his IVs out. What were they even giving him in the first place, he thought. More importantly, who is ‘they?’ Newt heard the turn of a doorknob and quickly focused on the door to the room. He felt around on the table next to him for anything that could be used for self defense. He found a scalpel and grabbed it, flipping it over in his hand. He tightened his grip on it, prepared for the worst. 

The door swung open, and a woman in what appeared to be a lab coat entered. She was quite surprised to see the tall blonde standing before her, dressed in a hospital gown and wielding a scalpel. The woman looked to be in her early thirties, with caramel hair tied back into a neat bun. She adjusted her thin-framed glasses, still in disbelief that the boy was up and moving even when it was apparent that he had lost quite a bit of blood. The two strangers stared at each other for a solid minute before the woman in the lab coat began to speak.

“Hello A5.” She spoke in a nervous tone, unease was present in her voice.

Newt remained silent, backing further towards the wall, scalpel still gripped tightly in his hand. He barely managed to stand straight, his vision blurring from the amount of blood he had lost. The doctor acknowledged this, and began to approach slowly. Newt was too disoriented and dizzy to fight back, clinging to the wall for support. His world had begun to go dark, just as it was before, and soon, he fell unconscious.


End file.
